Ocular surface inflammation is a leading cause of visual impairment worldwide, and is a result of conditions such as allergic conjunctivitis (AC). Some 30 million people in the U.S. alone suffer from AC. In addition, it is a primary reason for contact lens intolerance. Forms of AC include perennial and seasonal AC, and vision-threatening forms of vernal and atopic (kerato) conjunctivitis. Due to the widespread incidence of allergic conjunctivitis, there is a continuing need for the discovery of novel agents that are effective to ameliorate the symptoms of this condition.